It was just one night
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: Haruko spends a night at one of the shohoku mates house.Guess who!


Disclaimer:SlamDunk does not belong to me.  
  
  
  
It was just one night  
  
  
  
  
"Don't forget you'll have to lock up after practice today, Haruko-chan."Ayako said handing Haruko the keys to the shower and the gym."Don't forget to switch the lights off as well."  
  
Haruko nodded.'So this is what its like to be Ayako.To be the team manager.'she thought.  
She waited till all the guys had left and made one final check around the place for anyone left behind so she wouldn't have to lock that poor soul inside.  
She walked into the showers and found a shirt lying on the floor.She pick it up and recalled that Mitsui had worn it during practice.  
"Oh well,guess he must have dropped it or something.Think I'll just return it to him on my way home since his house is one the way."she said to herself.  
  
She quickly locked all the doors and left the building.As soon as she stepped outside she  
heard thunder booming.'Oh great'she thought.'I'm gonna get drenched today maybe if I ran to Mitsui's house now I'll miss the rain and borrow an umbrella from him.'  
  
By the time she arrived at Mitsui's home.She looked as if she just jumped into the river.  
Her wet hand pressed on his doorbell.  
A young girl of not more than 10 opened the door.She was cheery looking despite the rain.  
"Umm hi,Im looking for Mit..um Hisashi-san."Haruko stammered.She wasn't sure what to call Mitsui.The little girl grinned and she called out"Niiiisan!It's your girlfriend !"  
  
Mitsui walked slowly to the door and as he did ,he gave his younger sister a little ruffle on the head.He looked at his"girlfriend" and almost choked.  
"Haruko?Is that you?"he asked.He could hardly recognize her in her wetness.  
She nodded and handed him his Shirt.  
"You dropped this."she sniffed."Oh."  
"You look like a drowned rat."He commented.  
"Thank you for sharing that with me."she growled giving him an icy glare.  
'Whoa...Haruko and rain don't mix very well.'he thought.  
"I gotta get going anyways...jaa ne."she mumbled.  
  
  
Just before she turned to leave and she heard a lady call her back.  
"Please stay dear,its dark and I don't think its very good to walk home in the rain."  
It was Mrs Mitsui.She was very pretty.It was really hard to say no to her warm and welcoming smile.Haruko nodded and went inside.  
  
"Sashi-chan..won't you let her take your room for the night?"Mrs Mitusi said.  
"Yeah...sure...whatever you say Mom."he agreed reluctantly.  
He showed Haruko to his room.He opened up his closet and took out the smallest shirt and shorts he could find making an obvious mess of the clothes.  
He handed then to Haruko."Here,"He said.  
Haruko was confused.  
"I don't think you're going to want to sleep in those drenched clothes."  
"Oh...thanks."  
While Haruko dried herself,Mistui called Akagi up,telling him about his sister and that she was staying at his home for the night.  
Hisashi was surprised that Akagi took so well.  
Haruko looked around Hisashi's room.There was a photograph of Hisashi when he was about 9 with his baby sister and his mom.Hisashi was blowing out candles on his birthday cake.  
Haruko smiled when she saw the photo.She was surprised that none of the pictures on his desk had his father in them.  
Her throat was dry and according to Mrs Mitsui she was supposed to help herself to the refridgerator if she needed anything.  
  
Haruko walked into the hall and saw Hisashi sitting on the couch with his little sister asleep on his lap.She must have fell asleep while watching TV.Hisashi looked at Haruko and went "shhhhhhh"  
He slowly carried Yui to her room and tucked her into bed.  
'Somehow,Mitsui seems so different when he's at home.'she thought.'He actually seems alot nicer.'  
Hisashi came out of the room got ready to go to sleep on the couch.Haruko observed what he was wearing.He was only wearing a running pants.He wasn't wearing anything for his top.She noticed that he had a very well built figure.  
She realised that she was blushing when she thought about that.  
  
  
Haruko quickly went into the kitchen and got her drink.When she stepped out the the kitchen,Hisashi was still watching TV.  
"Aren't you gonna sleep yet?"she asked.  
He shook his head."I can't sleep yet."  
"Me too,"Haruko said,actually she was totally exhuasted but she wanted to find out more about Hisashi.He didn't seem like such a bad person afterall the gang fights that he had been through.  
She sat down on the couch beside him.  
"What are you watching?"she asked.  
"I haven't a clue."  
"Oh...could I asked you something?"  
"Yeah...what?"  
"You know the photos in your room...why do none of them have your father?"  
Hisashi was silent.If Haruko hadn't seen it clearly she could have swore she saw a tear in his eyes.  
Finally,she said,"It's alright if you don't want to tell me."  
"He left."Hisashi said suddenly."He left us just after Yui was born.I don't know why he left but he did anyway."  
"I'm sorry..."Haruko whispered,she didn't know what to say.  
"It doesn't matter anymore."He mumbled under his breath.He sounded as if he wanted to cry.  
His words shook as he said that.  
"I forgiven him for most of the stuff he's done to us.But I hate him for leaving Yui when she was just 2 months old.She didn't get to know what a dad's love was.I try to be both a brother and a father to her but its just not enough.It really isn't."  
  
"You're a good brother,Hisashi-Kun.I bet your sister will look back one day and remember what a great brother she had."  
Haruko gave him a warm smile.Come to think of it,she actually liked him.He was just so matured and well,responsible.  
Haruko kissed him on the cheek.Hisashi was stunned.His face was red.  
Millions of thoughts raced through his mind.  
Your teammate's younger sister just kissed you,what do you do now?  
He kissed her back but this time on her lips.  
"Goodnight haruko."He said.  
"Goodnight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end 


End file.
